Walk This Way
"Walk This Way" by Run DMC and Aerosmith is one of the songs on Just Dance 2015. Dancers There are 4 men dancing to this. P1 has black hair, which is shaved on the back and sides and fluffy on the top, a shiny yellow track suit with grey and black shoulders, and white and black striped shoes. P2 has black hair under a dark green fedora, some red tattoos on his arms, a yellow shiny track suit with grey sleeves, and white and black shoes. P3 has short black hair under a red beanie, a grey shirt, a black leather vest, red skinny jeans with a black bandana hanging out of the left pocket, and black shoes. P4 has black fluffy hair with a red bandana around it, sunglasses, a red wife beater, a black leather vest, black skinny jeans, a red plaid jacket tied around his hips, and black ankle boots. At a few points the dancers turn black with some blue highlights. Old School Dance Mashup Background The background has green diamonds and red triangles with some crazy patterns. Those shapes then become part of outlined boomboxes. Gold Moves Normal *Gold Move 1 & 3: **P4: squat down and throw your right arm down. **P3: throw both your arms up. **P2: grab your left leg and put your right hand on your head. **P1: get down on your right knee and cross your arms. ***This Is Done One at a Time in a Circle. *Gold Move 2: **P4: Put your hand on your face while you stand on one leg. **P3: Just simply stand up. **P2 & P1: Cross your arms. Old School Dance TBA Trivia *Whenever the first and third gold moves occur, each dancer pushes the other out of the way. *Each dancer has their own solo part of the routine, and two pairs of the four dancers (P1 with P2 and P3 with P4) have their own duet parts. *The first two dancers are supposed to resemble Run DMC, while the other two represent Aerosmith. *The dance looks like a Dance Crew battle mode would be, with two dancers in each camp. *The dance crew does complicated moves at some points, such as when the yellow dancers are holding the red dancers' legs while they stand on their heads, and when the red dancers hold the yellow dancers' legs while they lay to the side. The moves where the holders swing their right arms around are counted for. **Because of this, the routine will certainly be marked as Hard, and possibly be the hardest Dance Crew choreography ever made (see the video below. *The original has a time of 5:10, but the game uses the version that is 3:38. *"Muffin" is censored, because it is a slang for the female reproductive organ, You haven’t seen anything until you’ve been eating a pussy. **However, "Backseat lover" isn't censored, even though "backseat" was removed in Bang Bang. *In the Smurfs Dance Party, the song is called "Smurf This Way" *According to the preview, the song uses the Run DMC version. * P3 and P4 are the classic and sweat dancers from Troublemaker. * P1 appears to be the same dancer from Sexy And I Know It. * The 4th player is Mehdi Kerkouche, who created also the choreos for Troublemaker, Can't Hold Us, Don't You Worry Child, I Don't Feel Like Dancin' and Pump It. *P3 is the only dancer similar to Till I Find You and Troublemaker (Classic) that doesn't have long-sleeved clothes. **Probably to hide the red marks on his arms. Gallery JD2015 art COACH WALK THIS WAY2 black e3 140609 4pm 1402149603.jpg JD2015 art COACH WALK THIS WAY black e3 140609 4pm 1402149601.jpg Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Familiar Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance College Ruled 4: Showtime All Night Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance College Ruled Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance College Ruled 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Sexy Female Dance Category:Catinnizer